The Church of the Flying Sasuke Monster
by Seriosity
Summary: Hello, would you like to join the church of the flying Sasuke monster? Yes? I know you do. He knows you do. We've been waiting. Sasusaku, Naruhina, etc. HE GREW DEMON HANDS OUT OF HIS BACK. T for language.


_Hello,_

_**Would you like to join the church of the flying sasuke monster?**_

----

_Be-beep! I know you want to, Sakura-chan. And once again, we've been waiting!_

_--_

_-_

_--_

Sakura stared blankly at the white ceiling above. Blankly.

Another average day for the not so average looking girl, but on a Saturday. The day she had off. Normally people with friends would go and meet with their friends. Though she could not, for she did not have friends.

Odd little Sakura, they always called her in her elementary school days. Shortest in class, a very slightly larger than average forehead, pastel pink hair, she was not treated kindly. Picked on in school for being out of the ordinary and not scary. For scary people who are different are not targeted because they intimidate others. And so she was specially picked out of the 600 students at her elementary to be ridiculed. She cried often everyday for 7 years. And when she hit Junior High, she no longer showed emotion on the outside.

Sakura had one friend briefly in elementary school, but only for one year. She had formed a small crush on a pale, flawless boy with ebony locks and onyx eyes. Uchiha Sasuke. She eagerly told her one and only friend she would ever had (or so she thought) of her infatuation, which would tear them apart soon after.

It went like this.

A 6 year old Sakura's aquamarine green eyes shone, glimmering with hope and excitement.

"Ino-chan! I have something important to tell you!" Sakura exclaimed, rather pleased with her self discovery.

Ino, the pale girl with thick platinum blonde hair and soulless baby blue eyes, turned to look at her friend. Just as Sakura was making nice with all the other students, she turned bitter at her slight boost in popularity.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Ino replied kindly, or so her façade seemed.

"I have a crush on someone, now, Ino!" A huge grin displayed on the young girl's face.

"And who might that be, Sakura?" As if she didn't know, as if she didn't care if it were the same person.

"It's Sasuke-kun… I really like him and… I've heard he likes girls with long hair." Sakura replied, but softer, meeker.

"Oh."

Oh. That was all she ever said when Sakura said something that didn't seem all that great to hear.

Sakura's face fell. "Um, Ino… Is there something wrong with that?"

Ino gave an undignified sniff and pointed her nose in the air a bit. "Of course there is, Sakura. I like him, too."

You can probably guess what happened after that. Ino spread unsavory rumors about the pink haired girl and it all went back to square one.

Lonesome depression.

Sakura did have a family. Not her biological family, just a family that was willing to put up with her in the minimum time needed. They were a cold business couple wanting to adopt an unusual child, yet not a mentally challenged or retarded one. They wouldn't even put up with a child with ADD. No, that would ruin their image. So they picked the odd, yet cute little toddler.

They were not an unkind couple, but they did not give much affection. It was rare to get a hug or praise, even though Sakura was a top student and had never done less than expected on anything she had ever done. But to Sakura, this was normal. She didn't have friends to show her what a family should be like, so she just made do with her lack of expectations.

She graduated everything alone and did very well in everything expected of her. Right out of college, she got a job as an industrial engineer at a famous restaurant and was often away to do observations. She made a good amount of money every year, yet her life was, for lack of better word, lifeless. She didn't have anything to do. She read often, but went to bed early and woke up early. There was little joy in it.

Everything started to change when she got the letter, though.

The envelope was a pale wasabi green- Her favorite color. The envelope fold was black with a pale pink cherry blossom seal.

She thought it was a generic mass mailing because she didn't get mail from anyone regarding non-business matters, but she was wrong.

The back of the envelope had gold letters engraved with her full name. Of course, they could have easily printed it, but it didn't have the appearance of something everyone got. It looked like it were for her eyes only and the special things that pertained to her were almost uncanny.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a not very large paper.

It read;

_H__e__l__l__o,_

_Would you like to join the church of the flying Sasuke monster?_

_ Yes? I know that already, _

_ Sakura._

_ I know._

_ He knows, too. :)_

_ Signed,_

_ Sai! _

_PS. We've __been waiting__,_

_dear._

The letter sent a chill up her spine and she frowned. Who would bother sending something like this and was this some sort of cult?

She sighed, and then heard her cell phone ring. Something odd.

She didn't recognize the number, but picked up anyways.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan. You just opened my letter. It's me, Sai. Have you made your decision?"

"Decision of what? Who the hell are you and… How do you know these things?"

The man on the other line chuckled.

"Dearest Sakura-chan, we know everything. If you come to the address on the other side of the paper, we'll be sure to inform you of everything."

"And Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun is very impatient, so you best make your decision quick. He'd be rather disappointed if you didn't join our church to search for the diviner power."

"Look here, fag, I am an atheist. I follow no religion and will not follow through your preaching and so-called damnation prevention. I don't need this." Sakura remarked harshly, slightly shaken and scared.

"Teehee, you're funny, Sakura. So funny. Acting high and mighty. This isn't religion. This is looking within yourself to find out what you are. Not who, but what. Have you ever heard of Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura swore her heart skipped a beat.

Her childhood crush could start a crush? She truly wondered what he was capable of doing.

"Oh, dear. You've just found out that we're all talking about the beautiful boy from Elementary School."

"Why are you telling me all this..."

She could hear him smirking.

"Sasuke-kun is a very mysterious man, you see. He seeks out those who are different. People like you. Loners, the unpopular people. The gifted. He discovered all this one simple day, like any other. But this was one day that could've taken his life."

This piqued Sakura's interest.

"Go on… What made the oh so powerful Uchiha nearly die?"

Sai chuckled again.

"What is the name of our church, Sakura?"

"The Church of the Flying Sasuke Monster…"

Realization hit.

"He flew!?"

Sai grinned.

"Bingo. Sasuke-kun flew. He was hiking with his specially assigned team to find history in the rocks. They climbed up a cliff. He fell."

The story was getting more and more compelling to hear.

"He didn't sprout bird wings. He glowed red for a bit, and then expanded his arms out and flew. Though he did not get bird wings, something did protrude out of his back. Demon hands. Dark eggplant purple and his face screwed into something extremely ugly."

Sakura's eyes were wide and her mouth parted slightly.

"Oh my god…"

"See that, Sakura? You just believed. Our story. You're one of few people who have the passion to do greater good. You have a power within."

And with that, he hung up, leaving Sakura to ponder his words.

Was all this true? Did she have the power to save her own life and perhaps others? Could she bring out the amazement of loners just like her?

The information overwhelmed Sakura and left her in a daze, and then pass out.

* * *

She awoke in a dimly lit room, with gorgeous furniture. Everything in the room was her favorite color, pale wasabi green.

The walls had cherry blossom trees painted and long black gradual swirls on the single petals blowing in the wind. The dresser and mirror were black with pink cherry blossoms. All her belongings were there, but oddly looked much more appealing.

The nightstand brightened as her senses heightened and there were floating green lanterns in the air above her bed, all at different levels.

Her bed was pale pink with the same wasabi green for the leaves. Her pillowcases said "Sakura" and "Haruno".

It was the room she had always dreamed of having, but even better. There was a note on the edge of the bed. She got out of the bed and made a move to make the bed, but it was all put in place in front of her eyes. Like magic.

Instead of wasting time, she quickly took the note and read it.

_Hello Sakura,_

_Do you like the room? Sasuke picked it out himself; he knew you would like it._

_Please leave the room quickly after you wake up because dinner will be served at 7:20. There's a clock on the nightstand that reflects up to the wall for you to see when you wake up._

_Sasuke is anxious to meet you again._

_Warmly,_

_Sai_

She looked up to the ceiling to read 7:15. Sakura soon noticed there were no directions given to her, but somehow got the feeling she would make it to dinner. The confidence surprised her, but she went with it.

She turned the pale pink knob of the door and looked out to a well-decorated corridor with several places to laze about whenever someone needed to. Doors had names of people, or so she assumed. Sakura also noticed she had a bathroom in her room, as well as a closet.

She walked straight down the corridor and took a left, seeing as it was the only way to turn. She walked past some people playing ping pong and watching TV, and they all gave a small wave to her. A small smile made its way to her face and she waved back.

It was as if everyone there understood her. Knew what it was like.

She continued down a hall with a midnight blue and yellow scheme. The wallpaper had a white crescent painted on and there were small yellow stars glowing against the midnight blue. Curiously, she touched one and realized it was a button.

Assuming it would probably page someone, she pressed it. It did. A door opened and a boy clad in dark blue jeans and an mellow orange hoodie walked out.

He had spiky blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He had a grin on his face.

"Hey there, newbie! You better hurry up if you wanna catch the Teme."

He seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite grasp his name.

She paused. "I think I know you…"

He smiled even wider, "Of course you know me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura suddenly remembered. The lone boy accused of being a vessel for a beast.

"Oh!" Sakura smiled, but then waved goodbye and continued through the halls at a faster pace.

She finally stopped at a doorway that read: Dining Room- For specially instructed only. You'll get a ping or note to come here.

The pink-haired girl padded through the softer, black carpet and stopped at a table big enough for 4 people. There were a few other bigger tables, but a man was seated at this one.

He seemed to be waiting there for someone. She assumed it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san?" Sakura uttered, surprised at the echo of her 3 syllables.

He opened his eyes and motioned for her to sit.

"Sakura… It's been a while, hn?"

She noted he said "hn" and not "hm".

"Yes, it has." She answered politely.

"What do you think of your room?" Sasuke continued.

Sakura found herself smiling, "It's very lovely."

"Hn."

She couldn't help but giggle at the lack of proper response.

The pale man smirked.

"Sasuke-kun- If I may call you that, is there a reason you even had Sai give an address if you were just going to kidnap me?"

"You can call me that, but don't tell anyone else. We're making sure you didn't seem to be kidnapped. And we've contacted your family, work, and landlord. Everything is fine. Just a precaution." Sasuke replied.

"Ahh…"

"So… You had a crush on me before?" Sasuke grinned at her.

Sakura turned bright red. "Maybe…"

Sasuke leaned over and kissed her. It was quick and her first. Sakura's mouth hung agape and Sasuke took the opportunity to do so again. His hot mouth sucked at hers hungrily and Sakura let him do whatever he pleased.

A boy no older than 14 walked in, and stopped walking when he saw the scene before him.

"Ahem… Sasuke-san, dinner is ready." The boy was very feminine and wore a pink kimono.

"Thank you, Haku."

Sasuke turned to Sakura and smirked.

"Sorry, I was hungry."

Sakura's eyes were wide and she blinked a few times.

"Do you do that with everyone!?" Sakura demanded, but more shocked than upset.

"Obviously not. I saved it. Just. For. You." He whispered lightly.

Haku returned with their food.

"Ah… Time for dinner." Sasuke said and chuckled at Sakura's dumbfounded expression.

* * *

A/N: LOL. I feel kind of bad for Haku, personally. xD Please review! Tell me what you think of the storyline so far.


End file.
